Chewy Citadel
encased in in | released = | difficulty = Medium }} Story Before episode: Franken-Stefan needs a brain. After episode: Tiffi activates a machine that puts a colour bomb inside his head. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, level 758 is the first level where it is possible for a candy frog to be encased in chocolate. Chocolate-covered frog doesn't appear naturally until level 865. *Ingredients appear in three-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 768. Levels Chewy Citadel is a medium episode. It has one very hard level: , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, it is much harder than the previous episode, Marmalade Meadow. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |156,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Chewy Citadel Beginning.png|Before story Chewy Citadel End.png|After story Chewy Citadel-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Chewy Citadel-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 756 V2 HTML5.png|Level 756 - |link=Level 756 Level 757 V2 HTML5.png|Level 757 - |link=Level 757 Level 758 Reality V2.png|Level 758 - |link=Level 758 Level 759 V3 HTML5.png|Level 759 - |link=Level 759 Level 760 V2 HTML5.png|Level 760 - |link=Level 760 Level 761 V2 HTML5.png|Level 761 - |link=Level 761 Level 762 V4 HTML5.png|Level 762 - |link=Level 762 Level 763 V2 HTML5.png|Level 763 - |link=Level 763 Level 764 Reality.png|Level 764 - |link=Level 764 Level 765 V5 HTML5.png|Level 765 - |link=Level 765 Level 766 V2 HTML5.png|Level 766 - |link=Level 766 Level 767 Reality.png|Level 767 - |link=Level 767 Level 768 Reality.png|Level 768 - |link=Level 768 Level 769 Reality V2.png|Level 769 - |link=Level 769 Level 770 V3 HTML5.png|Level 770 - |link=Level 770 |-| Champion title= Dr Bubblestein.png|Champion title|link=Dr. Bubblestein |-| Icon= Chewycitadel.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep052promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep52releasedpic.jpg|After the release poster |-| Old map= Chewy Citadel Map Mobile.png|Old mobile map Trivia *This episode does not contain any moves levels. *This is the ninth episode in a row, in which, there is no dialogue in the cutscene. *This is the third episode in the entire game to have three consecutive Ingredients levels. Those levels are , , and . The first was Wafer Windmill and the second was Toffee Tower. *This episode does not have any regular icing. *This episode has the same number of jelly and ingredient levels. *The episode Gumball Gorge takes place near this episode. *A colour bomb is used as a replacement for Franken-Stefan's brain. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Building-themed episodes